The Racers' Prophecy
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: When an old foe comes back, a new friend follows closely. But to bring this friend to his full power, he requires a legendary racer. They will be the greatest superpower in all of Sugar Rush, if, that is, the foe can be conquered. Along with that, will one racer conquer his shy attitude toward the legendary racer? Rating may change for blood. Vanillabutter! :D


**Hello peeps! This is my first WiR story, so I hope you like it! Also, it contains VanillaButter fluffles. Whoo! That's the worst summary I've ever wrote! Double whoo!**

Vanellope Von Schweetz, princess turned President of all _Sugar Rush_, was taking in the shining candy cane trees as she sped through the forest. Light shimmered across pools of taffy, and the double-striped branches all seemed to point towards the beaten, dusty path, as if daring racers to swing or climb on them for a break from racing. Vanellope did not heed the call as she flew past on tires, grinning with her hair whipping around in the wind. She was simply taking a break from the piles and endless piles of papers and documents that Sour Bill seemed intent on making her do. Deep down, she knew it was necessary. But that needn't stop her taking a relaxing drive, right?

She slowed down and parked on a large frosting coated chocolate bluff, one that overlooked _Sugar Rush_. The everpresent sun watched over the land, with the ice cream mountains not too far away,

the candy cane forest to the sides of and behind her, the Royal Raceway laid out before her with Gumball Gorge and the giant cake, and Diet Cola Mountain towered to the right. The theme song chirped its' happy tune in the untraceable distance.

She remembered all that had happened there, Diet Cola Mountain. After the reset, her raggedy bed had vanished. The bed she slept in now was wider, longer, and comfier, but the memory associated, she knew, wouldn't disappear. As she gazed, her stare wandered, and she caught a flash of amber. To the not-so-distant left of the infamous mountain, a large pool of amber liquid glimpsed out from behind rock candy boulders with a few sparse candy cane saplings dotted around. If she strained her eyes, Vanellope could

see ripples dancing across the surface.

"What the...?" She muttered. She was so entranced, she didn't notice the roar of engines coming up behind her. Snowanna, Rancis, and Swizzle jumped out their karts, and Snowanna came up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, prez,-" She began, but didn't get far as finishing for the young president glitched far in to the air.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, Snow! You scared me. What's up?" She asked, turning around and brushing a few loose strands behind her ear, momentarily forgetting the mysterious pool.

"Well, we and the other racers were planning to go to Tapper's this evening. You know, drink a few root beers?" Rancis replied, leaning against the RV1. He slipped a little, regained his balance and gave a little sheepish laugh. Swizzle smirked a little at the peanut-butter cup themed racer's awkardness. He knew, and so did every other racer, about Rancis's "little" crush. Even if Rancis- or Vanellope- didn't.

"So how 'bout it?" Swizzle asked coolly.

"Well..." Vanellope thought about the large pond, then shrugged. "Sure. I don't have a lot of else

to do. Well, what're ya waiting for? Let's go!" She bounced over to her kart, and started the engine. They did the same, and the roar of engines leapt into the air. They drove down the hill, laughing.

Deep in the depths of Apple Juice Lake, a creature stirred as ripples bounced across the lake's glassy surface. The light filtering in would be blocked and then returned as relentless living shadows skittered across the barrier between juice and air. Every time the shadow would stick a paw in, it would shriek and retract it's inky black limb. The creature at the bottom gazed upwards tiredly, wishing these shadows would leave him alone. Of course, this was a fool's wish, as he knew they would only leave if they were vanquished, and that would only happen if an Archer came. This hadn't happened for 15 years, and he'd been waiting ever since then. The creatures hadn't left when their master had died, but instead grew weak, then stronger than ever. Which means their master hadn't left either.

"All according to the prophecy..."


End file.
